


Unorthodox Methods

by sryr



Series: Aruju Drabbles [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always ways to deal with Alvin's antics and Jude is well versed with most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox Methods

**Author's Note:**

> A bit back I did one of those dialogue + pairing prompts and am only now getting around to cross posting. This one was for #110. “You’re like, five feet tall. How you gonna reach me, shortie?”

“Give it up Jude, this is just a sign you need to hurry up and sleep.”

“Give it— _back_ Alvin!”

“You’re like, five feet tall. How you gonna reach me, shortie?”

The grin he says it with is quickly wiped away as Jude with more strength than expected, tugs his scarf down bringing their faces at level with each other. Honestly, for how annoyed he looked the mercenary was expecting worse given he knows how strong Jude actually is, but he’s surprised at the gentle kiss he’s given instead.

It’s so distracting in fact, he doesn’t notice as the teen slips his book out of the man’s hand and backs away from him entirely.

“I’m not a kid anymore so don’t try to pull that again, got it Alvin?” he resumes his position on the bed and frankly the pout he’s sporting doesn’t really make the words seem all that truthful. He’d say it makes him look even more childish, but there’s something vaguely inappropriate in how adept he is at using seduction to get what he wants.

If he wasn’t a little turned on thinking about it being used in other situations, he’d be more afraid. One thing was for sure, Jude wasn’t being forced to sleep early tonight unless Alvin was the one to try some less than pure methods…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one for cross posting drabbles as for whatever reason I only like to post things over at least 1k to AO3 but I've had some drabbles/unposted stuff kicking around so I think I'll just throw them here.


End file.
